Galactic Dirt
by spkdog
Summary: Team Galactic has been put out, but what becomes of a girl who was raised there? She didn't get caught, so what does she do? Team Galactic is all she knows! Not so alone with her pokemon, she just might learn more to life... maybe.
1. Prologue

Hey, readers! I finished one of my other stories, leaving me extra space to start a new one. So, here it is! This is the first first-person fic I've done, so I hope it goes well.

-Prologue-

Team Galactic was my life. I was raised in it. It was all I knew.

Who am I? They called me Venus. I was a commander along with Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn. I worked specifically along side Jupiter. She was like the older sister I never had. All of them were like my family, since I don't have a real one.

"Venus" had poofy yellow hair in two large pigtails and matching yellow eyes. Her face was covered in yellow makeup. She wore a white and black, short, long-sleeved one shoulder dress with the "Team Galactic" logo on it. The long sleeve was on her right arm. She also wore black fingerless gloves, silver tights, and white boots.

"Venus" was so special. She was amazing. I'm serious. She was all that and more. She was skilled and useful along with her Jynx and her Ditto. She was the only Team Galactic commander not to get arrested, that's how good she was.

The only thing is, she's not me. Ever since Team Galactic dismembered, I've been nothing. I'm not special. I rank lower than dirt. I'm a street rat, a con, and a pick-pocket. No one cares about me.

My real name is Selena, and I'm sixteen years old. I've straightened and trimmed my hair down til it reached the middle of my shoulder blades. I've also died it back to it's original color: black. My original eye color was yellow, so there was nothing to change, although I wish it would. Now I wear a maroon tank top with a poke-ball on it, a denim vest with frayed edges, a denim mini skirt with frayed edges, and dark brown cowboy-style boots.

I still have Ditto, and I still have Jynx. I need something for company.

We live in the alleyways of Jubilife City. We con people for money, and on slow days, we just swipe the wallets away from people's pockets. We've never been caught, not even once. Not quite something to brag about, is it? The way you steal is only impressive to low-lives, but I guess I am one, now.

There's some chic who makes her living street preforming with her two eevees. It's so lame. She's such a girl! She has long, wavy, light brown hair and amethyst eyes. She wears a think pink headband, a white tank top with sparkles on it, a pink scarf, a pleated pink mini skirt, and pink strap heals. One of her eevees has a pink bow on it! I can't stand her!

I've never actually met her, but I know one thing, my life didn't end when Team Galactic did. My life ended the day I met her.

-End of Prologue-


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again! Time for the official first chapter!

-Chapter 1-

I sat on the edge of the fountain and watched that girl do her show with her eevees. It was pathetic. What's so amusing about an eevee jumping through a hoop? Sure, the illusion made it look like even though one eevee went in, hundreds came out, but still, it's pathetic.

She had this one trick she would do with other people's poke-balls. She collected the poke-balls, did something with them, and gave them back. The trick was different every time, but she always had one trick in her set with other people's poke-balls, and it was always the last trick. She's so predictable.

I rolled my eyes as the audience applauded. The chic had only been here a few days, and she was already a favorite.

After the crowd cleared of spectators cleared off, she approached me. "Hello! I'm Maya," she greeted cheerfully. She presented her two eevees. "This is Marc," she pointed to the one without the bow, "and this is Milly," she pointed to the one with the bow.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"So direct!" Maya said. "Alright, I'll get to the point. I want you to come to Kanto with me."

"No!" I answered quickly. Leave Sinnoh with this chic? Now way! "You don't even know my name!"

"It's Selena," Maya replied. "If you don't come with me, I guess I'll just have to turn you in."

"On what grounds?" I demanded. I wasn't all that surprised that she knew my name. All lot of street kids know who I am, so she probably heard from one of them.

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps all your stealing," Maya said mischievously.

"So, I make a living taking money from people," I admitted. "They won't hold me very long for that."

"Yes, but how long would they hold someone for affiliation with Team Galactic? Especially a commander like you, Venus?"

I froze. How could she know about that?

"That's right," said Maya. "I have my sources and all the evidence needed to prove you guilty. But, you have nothing to loose. So, do you spend your time in jail, or with me?"

"I'd rather be in jail than with you," I replied coldly.

"Ah, but wait!" Maya said. "If you go to jail, they will take your Pokemon away, lest you use them to escape. I know you have two Pokemon, and that they are the only things in life that you actually care about."

She was right. I hated that she was right. Now, my choices were going with her or giving up Jynx and Ditto. I was trapped. There was no way I could say no now, unless...

I took Jynx and Ditto out of their poke-balls. "Maya, I challenge you to a battle!" I declared. "If I win, you leave me alone. If you win, I'll come along."

"Alright," Maya agreed. "Two on two?"

I nodded yes. I was confident in the abilities of my Pokemon. "We're gonna need a ref," I said.

"What? You don't trust me?" Maya asked.

"Not one bit," I replied.

"Well, that's not very fair," she said.

I ignored her and walked to the Pokemon Center to see if I could find a good ref. The Pokemon Center is not a place I'm used to visiting. In fact, I've never been inside one before. Once inside, I saw what appeared to be morally upright people. Who knew they actually existed?

Jynx, Ditto, and I walked around, not quite sure of the type of person to ask.

"Excuse me, Miss," said a tall teenage boy with short brown hair and emerald eyes. "You seem a little lost. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, this girl and I want to have a battle, and we need someone to ref," I replied.

"I can do that for you," the boy replied. "I'm Nicolas, by the way."

"Selena," I said, shaking his hand.

We walked outside, and Maya was waiting. "Wow, Selena! You can pick 'em!" Maya exclaimed. "He's gorgeous!"

All of a sudden, Maya got all flirty. "I'm Maya," she introduced herself.

"I'm Nicolas," he replied. "It's a pleasure to referee your match."

"Yes, Maya, the match," I interjected, "can we have it now?"

"Of course!" she answered cheerfully.

We took positions across the battle fiend from each. Nicolas said "begin", and we began. I sent out Ditto, and Maya sent out Marc the male eevee.

"Marc, use quick attack!" said Maya, striking a battle pose. It was lame.

"Ditto, transform!" I quickly called. Ditto transformed and became an eevee.

I pulled out my pokedex to see what moves Ditto could use as eevee. "Alright, Ditto, Iron Tail!"

Ditto's eevee tail glowed silver as it went in to counterattack Marc's quick attack. There was a puff of smoke, and when it cleared, Ditto was laying in it's original form with swirls in it's eyes.

"Ditto is unable to battle," Nicolas said.

Something was up. Ditto had never fallen that quickly before. Maya's Pokemon must be elites, or something, and why would a lowly street performer have elite-trained Pokemon?

I sent out Jynx. Jynx was stronger than Ditto, and I knew I take down two little eevees using Jynx.

"Marc, quick attack!" Maya instructed.

Obviously, Marc knew more moves than that. It wasn't gonna trip me up this time.

"Double Slap!" I said. Jynx double-slapped the quick attack right outta Marc. "Now use Ice Punch!" Jynx hit Marc with a powerful ice punch.

Marc was blown far backward. Marc tried to stand up, but failed. The swirls appeared in it's eyes. Then came the words, "Marc is unable battle."

Now I was confident. It was tied one to one, and the only one Maya had left was Milly, the girly eevee, or so I thought...

"Come on out, Meribelle!" called Maya. Out of the poke-ball emerged a large tyranitar.

"Since when do you have a tyranitar?" I asked. In all the times I'd ever seen Maya and her Pokemon, it was always just two eevees, nothing more. So, where did this tyranitar come from?

"Oh, I've had Meribelle almost forever!" Maya said excitedly. "I usually keep her in reserve, because she's too big to jump through the hoop. I still love her, though!"

"Let's just get this over with!" I yelled. "Jynx, use Blizzard!"

"Meribelle, use Rock Smash!" Maya told her Tyranitar.

The two moves countered each other, and no one got hit with anything.

"Now Meribelle, use Fire Fang!" Maya instructed.

"Jynx, Protect!" I said.

Protect held off Fire Fang for a while, but then Fire Fang burst through the protect and Jynx was hit.

"Now, let's finish it with Hyper Beam!" Maya declared.

The hyper beam was so fast. I didn't have time to say anything. It got Jynx head on, and then Nicolas said the words I was dreading.

"Jynx is unable to battle. The winner is Maya."

-End of Chapter 1-


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with semester finals and all. The song in this chapter is "Ghost of You" by Selena Gomez. Here's the next chapter!

-Chapter 2-

Being an ex-villain, I'm not usually one to keep my word. I guess I was just trying to prove to Maya and myself that I wasn't Venus anymore.

True to my word, I went back to my alleyway and packed the few things I had into my guitar case. Yeah, I have a guitar, and yeah, I stole it. How else would I get a good quality guitar? It's a Gibson Songwriter Deluxe Custom Acoustic-Electric. List price $4,298.00, but seeing as I stole it, it was free.

Jynx and Ditto now back in their poke-balls, I headed back to where Maya was waiting. When I got back, she was flirting with Nicolas. I've never seen the point in flirting. It's completely stupid.

"Alright, I'm ready," I sighed.

"Are you sure you can't tag along, Nicolas?" Maya asked, batting her eyelashes.

"I have some business to take care of here," Nicolas said. "The contest is only next week, and I still have lots more training to do."

"Oh! You're a coordinator!" Maya exclaimed.

"Yep," replied Nicolas.

"That's so amazing!" said Maya. "I'm sorry we can't stay to watch."

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize," insisted Nicolas.

This little banter was taking way to long. "Bye!" I rudely cut in, grabbing Maya by the arm and tugging her away.

"Goodbye, Nicolas!" Maya waved with her other arm.

Nicolas chuckled. "Bye, girls!"

As soon as we were out of hearing range, Maya tore her arm free of my grasp. "What was that about?" she asked angrily.

"You said you wanted me to come along, and yet, you were going nowhere!" I explained.

"Look," said Maya, "I won the battle fair and square, so that means I call the shots around here, K, Venus?"

"Don't call me that," I said sternly. I could not believe this chic!

"Face it, you're still set in your Galactic ways, don't deny it," said Maya.

I ignored her and kept walking.

"Where are you going?" Maya asked.

"Kanto," I replied. "That was the agreement, whether you come or not."

Maya scurried to catch up.

We kept walking, and found a little outdoor smoothy shop.

"Don't you find it odd that there is business this far outside of town?" I asked.

"Stuff like this is very common," Maya replied.

"Really?" I asked. I had been nearly everywhere for Team Galactic stuff, and I'd never heard of a successful business way outside of a city.

"Yeah," replied Maya. "You don't get out much, do you? Anyway, I'm friends with the owner. Go cause a distraction."

The order surprised me. "Why?" I asked.

"I would like to talk to my friend without you around," said Maya. "I figured that since you're a criminal, 'cause a distraction' would be a phrase that you understand. Comprendo?"

"Whatever," I replied and walked off. I noticed an open-mike stage, and thought I might actually cause a distraction. I got up on stage and began to sing.

_Turn my back to the door_

_Feel so much better now_

_Don't even try anymore_

_Nothin' left to lose_

_There's a voice that's in the air_

_Sayin' don't look back nowhere_

_There's a voice that's always there_

_And I'll never be quite the same_

_As I was before this_

_Part of you still remains_

_Though it's out of focus_

_You're just somewhere that I've been_

_And I wont go back again_

_You're just somewhere that I've been_

_I'm breathin' in, breathin' out_

_Ain't that what it's all about_

_Livin' life crazy loud_

_Like I have the right to_

_No more words in my mouth_

_Nothin' left to figure out_

_That I don't think I'll break through_

_The ghost of you_

_And I'll never be like I was_

_The day I met you_

_Too naïve, yes I was_

_Boy, that's why I let you win_

_I wear you memory like a stain_

_Cant erase none of the pain_

_Here to stay with me forever_

_I'm breathin' in, breathin' out_

_Ain't that what it's all about_

_Livin' life crazy loud_

_Like I have the right to_

_No more words in my mouth_

_Nothin' left to figure out_

_That I don't think I'll break through_

_The ghost of you_

_One of these days I'll wake up from this_

_Bad dream I'm dreamin'_

_One of these I pray that_

_I'll be over, over, over you_

_One of these I'll realize that_

_I'm so tired of feeling confused_

_But for now_

_There's a reason that you're still here in my heart_

_I'm breathin' in, breathin' out_

_Ain't that what it's all about_

_Livin' life crazy loud_

_Like I have the right to_

_No more words in my mouth_

_Nothin' left for me to doubt_

_That I don't think I'll break through_

_The ghost of you_

_Breathin' in, breathin' out_

_Breathin' in, breathin' out_

_Like I have the right to_

_No more words in my mouth_

_Nothin' left to figure out_

_That I don't think I'll ever break through_

_The ghost of you_

That song is my personal theme song. The perfect anthem of what Team Galactic means to me.

The customers clapped when I stopped singing. I hopped off the stage, and Maya called me over. She introduced me to her friend, but I made it clear that I didn't feel like talking.

Maya said bye to her friend, and we kept moving. "I had no idea you could sing like that!" she exclaimed.

"It's nothing special," I said harshly, ending the conversation.

-End of Chapter 2-


	4. Chapter 3

Hi, all. If you hadn't noticed, I changed the rating from K+ to T. I have some songs planned for Selena to sing that call for a T rated story. Anyway, here's chapter 3!

-Chapter 3-

Maya didn't want to stop prodding. She was so annoying. For some reason, she just couldn't drop the fact I could sing.

"Seriously! You have a guitar, you're obviously a musician!" she said.

I ignored her.

"Say something!" she commanded. "I'm the boss here, remember? I won the battle; talk to me!"

Obviously, the pink princess wasn't used to not getting what she wanted. It was like she was only 5 years old. She was getting on my last nerve. I swear, another whine out of her, and I'd kill her, no lie.

"Don't you at least want to know something interesting that my friend and the smoothy shop told me?" she asked.

"No, and I don't care," I replied coldly.

"Aha!" she exclaimed. "You talked!"

God, she's so immature. I seriously don't even care. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for that stupid battle.

"She told me something very interesting, though!" said Maya. "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

I was ready to give up. "If I say yes, will you shut up after you tell me?"

"Ok!" she said all too perkily. She was obviously lying. "My friend said that some of the customers' Pokemon tend to go missing."

"Not my problem," I said flatly. It really wasn't my problem. What happens to other people's Pokemon has no effect on me. Face it, I don't care for other people.

"Really?" she asked, astonished.

"Yeah," replied. "What's so shocking?"

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "We actually have something in common!"

I was suddenly nauseous. How could I have something in common with _her_? The very thought of having anything in common with that pink princess brought the nausea to my stomach. "What?" I asked, hoping I had heard her wrong.

"That's exactly how I feel on the subject," Maya said, much to my dismay. "What happens to other Pokemon isn't my problem, so long as Marc, Milly, and Meribelle aren't involved."

"Same with Jynx and Ditto," I said. I was totally stunned. There was absolutely no way this was true. I had to be dreaming, right? How does a princess not care about other people?

"Look, Venus, I can see that this bothers you, but we travel together now. We must have at least something in common, and we've found it," Maya said.

"Don't call me that, PP," I replied angrily. I'm not Venus, and she has no right to call me by that name. If she's so insistent on not using my real name, then I wont use her's. "PP" stands for "Pink Princess", although she doesn't know that. I wont tell her. It's more annoying to her that way.

Maya's face flushed with anger. "I am not PP!" she yelled.

"Whatever," I shrugged nonchalantly, which made her even more angry.

"Fine! If you're gonna be like that, then I wont talk to you!" She yelled.

Finally, I could have some silence.

-End of Chapter 3-


	5. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Maya's whole "not-talking-to-me" thing didn't last very long. She couldn't even go the rest of that day with babbling on about something. At the moment, she was saying something about pink fashion. I wasn't listening.

Suddenly, I heard a piercing cry in the distance. I looked over at Maya. She had stopped talking. Obviously, she had heard the cry, too.

"Well?" Maya put her hands on her hips. "Let's go check it out!"

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't care about other Pokemon."

"It sounds cute, and out here," she gestured, "it has to be wild. If I can catch it and give it a name beginning with 'm' then the world will feel right!" she said dreamily. Then, she dashed off after the sound.

I shook my head and fallowed her. The area was forested. As we got closer, the cries became louder and more frequent. Finally, we found the source. A pachirisu was trapped under a fallen log. It was squirming vigorously, launching attack after attack, but the attacks kept missing and the log would not break.

"Such power..." Maya mumbled. She tried to get closer so that she could free the pachirisu, but the electricity kept getting in the way. "Never do what Pokemon should be doing for you," she said to herself as she took out Marc and Milly. "Use Quick Attack to break the log!" she ordered.

Her eevees tried hard, but they couldn't get past the electricity, either. Maya put Marc and Milly back inside their poke-balls and took out Meribelle. "Meribelle, destroy that log!" Maya commanded. Meribelle drew close to attack, and the pachirisu whined and attacked harder.

This just wasn't right. I had to intervene. "You're not going to accomplish anything that way!" I yelled. "You're just scaring it."

"Stay out of this, Venus," she said sternly. "I know what I'm doing."

"Listen, PP, you have absolutely no idea what you're doing," I replied. "And don't call me Venus!"

Her face grew red, partially with anger and partially with frustration. "I AM NOT 'PP'!"

"You gotta handle it calmly," I said, getting on my knees and slowly advancing toward the pachirisu. I quietly spoke words of comfort to it. It calm down slowly and I was able to get close enough to touch it. I stuck out my right hand and let it judge me. It decided that I was ok, and I was able to get the log off of it.

As soon the the pachirisu was free, Maya swooped it up into her arms and started babbling excitedly. "You're so cute! I'll call you Medary if you're a girl or Maynard if you're a boy, and we'll live happily ever after!"

That pink princess makes me sick. Apparently, she makes the pachirisu sick, too, because it let loose a powerful discharge on her and dashed off to a girl with long curly chocolate brown hair, tan skin, and hazel-ish eyes wearing a light purple long-sleeved shirt, sky blue capris, and off-white flip-flops.

"You found my pachirisu!" she exclaimed. "Thank goodness!"

"Aw.. The pachirisu has an owner..." Maya complained. "What a waste of time."

"Thank you oh so very for saving my pachirisu!" the girl thanked. "My name is Karen."

Maya instantly perked up. "I'm Maya, and this is Selena."

"Please, let me take you into my home for the night," offered Karen. "I live not far from here."

I turned my head. Sure enough, the sun was setting. Still, I could not accept this girl's offer, nor her gratitude. I don't accept help, whether they owe me or not. "No," I replied flatly.

Maya slapped her hand over my mouth. "What my friend Venus here means to say is that we'd be delighted to accept the invitation."

"Venus?" Karen asked.

I saw what she was trying to do. What Maya was saying was that she would tell Karen about me if I didn't go willingly. Otherwise, she wouldn't have used that name in front of anybody but me.

"That's what PP calls me against my will," I said, prying Maya's hand off my face. She was unbelievably strong.

Maya got angry, again. Karen laughed at us in a friendly way, and Maya regained control of herself.

"Follow me," Karen said, beckoning for us to follow. "My house is this way."

Karen led Maya and I through a good bit of the forest, and then we appeared at her house. It was large and pink. With my luck, it just had to be pink...

"Let me introduce you to my other Pokemon," said Karen as she brought out a shellos, a wormadam, and a beautifly.

"Are they as powerful as that pachirisu of yours?" Maya asked.

"Yep," Karen said proudly. "They try so hard to do their very best, and I'm so proud of their progress."

We spent the night at Karen's place. Maya and I were forced to share a room. It sucked. I cannot even begin to describe how much it sucked. When sleep outside as we usually do, she sleeps in a feathery pink tent while I lay on the other side of something (like a bush or a tree), so we aren't actually in the same room on a regular basis.

In the morning, we gathered our things quickly, at least I did. That pink princess took forever to do her hair and her make-up and whatnot. I hate being forced to follow her around and wait for her when she slows.

We were about to leave, when we heard Karen scream, "Help! He's taking my Pokemon!"

I didn't want to see what the screaming was about, but we had to go outside to leave, and Karen was screaming from the outside. A man wearing black pants stuffed into black boots, a long-sleeved black shirt with a red letter R on it stuffed into black gloves, a black belt, and a black hat with a red letter R on it was holding a brown bag that obviously had something in it.

Karen was crying violently. "Gimme back my Pokemon!"

"No-can-do," said the man, an evil smile appearing on his face. "I received a tip that you had some pretty powerful Pokemon, and I want them." The man turned and ran. He leaped into a hot-air balloon with a woman wearing a short black dress with a red letter R on it stuffed into black gloves, black high-heeled boots, and a black hat with a red letter R on it. The two took off before anyone could do anything.

I recognized the uniforms instantly, Team Rocket. In Team Galactic, we had a few run-ins with Jesse, James, and Meowth: three idiotic members of Team Rocket. They called us "fashion freaks" and actually thought our uniforms were cool, which only shows what idiots they really were.

Team Rocket is a Kanto organization that specializes in stealing Pokemon, as far as I know. Hot-air balloon is an old and preferred way of travel for some of the older members.

Maya shrugged her shoulders and began to walk away. Karen was on her knees now, sobbing loudly. She turned to look at me with pleading eyes. I looked from her to Maya, and then back to her. Karen's eyes, that desperate cry for help without saying any words, it was too much to bear. Not my Pokemon, not my problem. I turned around and walked away.

-End of Chapter 4-


	6. Chapter 5

Yes, I know I just updated yesterday, but I'm really getting into this! I just had to keep going! The song in this chapter is "Mean" by Taylor Swift.

-Chapter 5-

I had never been so desperately asked for help before. I've left people crying before, but they've never asked me to help them, especially without even saying anything. As weird as this felt, it wasn't the problem here. I'm a hopeless cause; it doesn't matter that I did that.

The problem is that Maya did it, too. Maya is a role model to every little girl that watches her show, and to see her act so cruelly, it was awful. It's fine for me, but not her. It just wasn't right. That pink princess isn't a princess at all; she's an evil queen. Her cruelty ran so deep. I never imagined she could be that mean. She was just full of surprises.

Currently, we had stopped outside of some city so that she could preform for some people. I didn't know what city it was, nor did I care. I had stayed outside while she went into the heart of the city. I sat under a tree, strumming on my guitar. I was getting out some of my emotions. _All you are is mean, and a lair, and pathetic, and alone in life._ Yes, those lyrics sounded good.

"What are you doing?" came a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey, Nicolas," I said. "Just writing a song about Maya."

"Can I hear it?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. I began to play the song.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_  
_You have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like a nothing_  
_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded_  
_You, picking on the weaker man _

_Well you can take me down with just one single blow_  
_But you don't know what you don't know _

_Someday, I'll be living in a big ole city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean? _

_You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation_  
_You have pointed out my flaws again, as if I don't already see them_  
_I walk with my head down trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you_  
_I just wanna feel okay again _

_I bet you got pushed around_  
_Somebody made you cold_  
_But the cycle ends right now cause you can't lead me down that road_  
_And you don't know what you don't know _

_Someday, I'll be living in a big ole city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean? _

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_  
_Talking over a football game_  
_With that same big loud opinion_  
_But nobody's listening_  
_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_  
_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing _

_But all you are is mean_  
_All you are is mean_  
_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_  
_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean _

_But someday, I'll be living in a big ole city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_  
_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

"You wrote that about Maya?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah," I said. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no," Nicolas quickly replied. "The song is great. It's just... You and Maya, you're so mismatched, and you obviously don't like each other. Why do you travel together?"

"It's... complicated," I lied. It wasn't complicated, it was simple. Maya wants me to go with her to Kanto, and she's using her knowledge of my history with Team Galactic to blackmail me into joining her. I challenged her to a battle to get out of it, thinking I could beat her, but I lost. Simple, but I couldn't tell all that to Nicolas. "What are you doing here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"There's a contest here in a few days," Nicolas replied.

"That's right, you're a coordinator," I remembered. "How did that last contest go?"

"It went well," he said. "I made it to the final round, but I lost."

"That's to bad," I said, not really caring.

"About this next contest," Nicolas began, "I think you should sing in it."

"What?" I asked.

"You should sing between the appeals round and the battle round," Nicolas said. "I might be able to pull some strings, if you want."

"Whatever," I say. The opportunity sounded terrific, rocking out before a large crowd. But, showing my excitement to be way out of character, so I acted like I didn't care either way.

"Great," said Nicolas. "I'll see what I can do, then get back to you, ok?"

"Ok."

-End of Chapter 5-


	7. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

"Just tell me where we're going!" Maya whined.

"I have to meet someone," I said.

"Who?" asked Maya.

"You'll see," I said. I was getting annoyed, but then again, when didn't she annoy me?

"Where are we meeting this person?" she asked.

"Here." I stopped outside a coffee shop. We walked inside. Maya instantly saw who I was meeting and freaked out.

"NICOLAS!" Maya screamed. She dashed off to the table that he was sitting at. I rolled my eyes and followed her.

"Hey, Maya," Nicolas said. "Good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too," she replied cheerfully.

"Hey, Selena," he began, turning towards me. "I've got it all set up. They'd be happy to have you sing in the next contest. They even have a back-up band and everything! You just teach them your song, and they'll play it so you can focus on the singing part."

"Cool," I replied, concealing my excitement.

Maya was obviously getting jealous. "So, Nicolas, whatcha been up to since we last met?" Maya asked, changing the subject.

Nicolas told Maya everything he'd already told me, so I stopped listening. Then, Maya got on some long rant about contests. It all sounded so girly the way she described it.

"So, what Pokemon are you entering with?" Maya asked.

"Arcanine, for both rounds," Nicolas replied.

"I didn't know you had an arcanine," said Maya.

"That's because you haven't met my Pokemon before," said Nicolas.

"I'm going to get a drink," Maya announced.

"I'll alert the media," I muttered.

"Oh, please do," responded Maya. "They deserve to know." Maya walked up to the counter to get her drink.

"So, you need to think about a song," said Nicolas. "Are you going to sing the one you sang to me the other day?"

"No, for this I'd like to sing something edgier than that little country song I sang to you," I answered. I wanted to sing rock for this contest to shake it of it's feet. Something different than those girly little stunts Maya described.

"But still about Maya?" Nicolas asked.

"Yep." I looked over at Maya.

"Non-fat, sugar-free mochaccino," Maya told the boy at the register.

"Yes, ma'am, it'll be ready in a minute," the boy said. "Here's the receipt-"

"Give it to me now, you can keep the receipt," demanded Maya.

I thought about the words. _Non-fat, sugar-free mochaccino, she says give it to me now, you can keep the receipt._ Those might make good lyrics in the new song.

"I'm getting an idea for the song as we speak," I told Nicolas.

"Great," he said. "I can't wait to see you preform it! The contest is on Saturday."

"We'll be there," Maya said, coming back with her drink.

"Yeah," I added nonchalantly.

-End of Chapter 6-


	8. Chapter 7

Hey, the songs in this chapter are "I Hate The Homecoming Queen" by Emily Osment and "Cup O' Tea" by Newsboys.

-Chapter 7-

To be honest, I'd never been to a contest before. It didn't suck as much as the way Maya described. It was magnificent what people could do with their Pokemon.

I was waiting backstage with the coordinators since I was to be preforming between rounds. I had written two songs for my set, both about Maya. It was the feeling that I was going for for this performance.

Nicolas and Arcanine just came back from their performance. It was great, so I made sure to tell them. "Great job, you guys," I said.

"Thanks!" Nicolas replied.

I was to go on in a couple of minutes. The band had rehearsed my songs, so they knew what they were doing. The announcer chic introduced me. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" she said. "Today we have a special treat for you that we don't usually do! A talented young musician will be singing some original songs for us, so please welcome Selena!"

I stepped on stage, listening to all the introductory applause that the audience was giving me. Then, the band started to play, and I began to sing.

_Little short skirt with a big attitude  
She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube  
Yeah, it's one thing or another  
She's trouble trouble  
Watch out if you're near  
She can bring you to tears_

_She's got two boyfriends and three wannabes_  
_They follow her around like she's Aphrodite_  
_She's number one rated, but she's already jaded_  
_And she's following the trends in her Mercedes Benz_  
_Everyone wants to know her name_  
_Walking down the hall she's every guys dream_

_I hate the homecoming queen_  
_I'm pretty damn sure she she can't stand me_  
_She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine_  
_I hate the homecoming queen_  
_Tonight_  
_That's right_

_Non-fat sugar-free mochachini_  
_She says "Give it to me now you can keep the receipt."_  
_Drinking one after the other, she's trouble trouble_  
_Tossing back her hair and she just don't care_  
_Everyone wants to play her game_  
_Walking down the street she's every guys dream_

_I hate the homecoming queen_  
_I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me_  
_She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine_  
_I hate the homecoming queen_  
_Tonight_  
_That's right_

_She gets everything she asks for_  
_But she's somehow always wanting more_

_Little short skirt with a big attitude_  
_She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube_  
_Yeah, it's one thing or another_  
_She's trouble trouble_  
_Watch out if your near_  
_She can bring you to tears_

_I hate the homecoming queen_  
_I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me_  
_She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine_  
_I hate the homecoming queen_

_I hate the homecoming queen_  
_I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me_  
_She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine_  
_I hate the homecoming queen_  
_Tonight_  
_That's right_

I was really pumped up having finished my first song. I paraded around that stage like I owned it. The crowd cheered. Confidently, I dived into my second song.

_"KICK START" - his overdue life as a star  
Waiting tables hadn't done that so far  
"SPOTLIGHT" - a dream for many a year  
The leather jacket, Jimmy's ever ready stage wear_

_Sorry I'm not your cup o' tea_  
_But I don't mind_  
_Yeah, I said I don't mind_  
_At least I know you're thinking about me_  
_Yeah, I don't mind_  
_Yeah, I said I don't mind_

_"GOOD STUFF, PEOPLE DON'T KNOW WHEN THEY HEAR!"_  
_Mumbled something `bout "PEARLS IN A PIG'S EAR"_  
_"OLD SCHOOL" thirty two and knowing it all_  
_Who wants to listen to a single-sided phone call?_

_Sorry I'm not your cup o' tea_  
_But I don't mind_  
_Yeah, I said I don't mind_  
_At least I know you're thinking about me_  
_Yeah, I don't mind_  
_Yeah, I said I don't mind_

_Bring it all into perspective_  
_The tongue will steer the ship ahoy_  
_Spark up a flame_  
_Feel the pain of habanero sauce_  
_A word's forever_  
_When we speak we set `em free_  
_So watch your mouth_  
_And you be careful what you say to me_

_Sorry I'm not your cup o' tea  
But I don't mind  
Yeah, I said I don't mind  
At least I know you're thinking about me  
Yeah, I don't mind  
Yeah, I said I don't mind _

_Sorry I'm not your cup o' tea  
But I don't mind  
Yeah, I said I don't mind  
At least I know you're thinking about me  
Yeah, I don't mind  
Yeah, I said I don't mind _

_Sorry I'm not your cup o' tea  
But I don't mind  
Yeah, I said I don't mind  
At least I know you're thinking about me  
Yeah, I don't mind  
Yeah, I said I don't mind_

_Sorry I'm not your cup o' tea_  
_But I don't mind_  
_Yeah, I said I don't mind_  
_At least I know you're thinking about me_  
_Yeah, I don't mind_  
_Ah, maybe I do mind_

The song ended, and again the audience applauded me. I bowed a couple of times and got off the stage. Preforming like that was exhilarating. I honestly loved it. Now, I got sit and watch the rest of the contest.

Nicolas and Arcanine blew through the battles easy as pi. Finally, it was the final round, and they actually won! Awesome, right? This day had been a real blast. I hadn't had this much fun in forever! Too bad my happiness wasn't going to last long...

-End of Chapter 7-


	9. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

We all walked away from the contest stadium in a good mood. Maya was doing most of the talking and getting most of the attention. She was doing her best to keep the conversation away from my performance. Obviously, she was jealous that everyone in the stadium had paid attention to me.

Her jealousy didn't bother me one bit. Sure, it was annoying, but not as annoying as everyone telling me how awesome I was. One stuck-up pink princess was better than hundreds of fans. Besides, PP is much easier to tolerate when Nicolas is around.

"You know, Nicolas," Maya began flirtatiously, "the offer for you to travel with us still stands, if you like."

"Actually, I was going to ask you about that," said Nicolas.

"Really?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, you girls are really fun to hang with," said Nicolas. "I'd be honored to travel with you for a while.

Maya seemed very pleased. I was pleased, too, but I knew how to conceal it, unlike Maya.

All of a sudden, a voice yelled to us from behind. It was a voice that I thought I would never hear again. I turned around, and there she was: Karen.

"I saw you on tv and knew where to find you," she said angrily.

"Always nice to meet a fan," Maya said, although she had never been in view of the camera.

"You're the girls who let that Team Rocket man get away with my Pokemon!" Karen yelled.

"I haven't even met this girl before," Maya lied to Nicolas.

"You had better stay away from these girls," Karen warned Nicolas.

"I think that this is being blown a little out of proportion," said Nicolas.

"I have no idea what she is talking about," Maya said.

As I was the only one who hadn't said anything yet, they all turned to me. Karen gave me a hating look, as if there was no denying what had happened. Maya gave me a knowing look, like if I didn't agree with her, she would tell everyone my secret. Nicolas gave me a confused look, because he really had no idea what was happening.

I looked right at Karen. "I've never seen you before in my life."

Karen look shocked and hurt. Tears welled up in her eyes. "You can't deny it forever!" she yelled and ran off.

Maya went back to babbling about worthless things in a cheery manner, but the cheerful mood from earlier was clearly gone.

-End of Chapter 8-


	10. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

I don't know why it was so hard to lie to Karen. I've lied for as long as I can remember, but for some reason, it hurt to lie to Karen. Not often did I have to reface those I'd wronged. It was an odd sensation, and one I hoped to never live again.

"Hey, do you girls mind if we make a stop to visit my Aunt Jenny?" Nicolas asked. "She works not far from here."

"We wouldn't mind at all," Maya answered quickly, before I could say anything. "In fact, we'd love to meet your Aunt Jenny!"

"Great!" said Nicolas. "I'll show you the way."

As we neared closer to this place where his Aunt worked, I got an uneasy feeling. It got worse as we got closer. When we arrived, I saw why I felt uneasy.

"Your Aunt works at a maximum security prison?" Maya asked. I could tell that she felt uneasy, too, even though she doesn't have a good reason to. If I got recognized in there, I would surely be apprehended. That was a good reason to feel uneasy.

"Yep," replied Nicolas. "Her name is Jenny, after all."

True to her name, Aunt Jenny looked exactly like every other Officer Jenny.

"Good to see you, Nicolas," Aunt Jenny greeted. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Maya, and this is Selena," Nicolas introduced us.

Maya was clearly pleased that Nicolas had introduced her first. "It's such a pleasure to meet you!" she said cheerfully.

"You," said Jenny as she turned to me. "You look very familiar."

I stiffened. If she recognized me as a Team Galactic person of interest, all hopes of running away from my past would be gone forever.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Jenny asked me.

"You shouldn't," I replied, hoping that she would drop the subject.

"I got it!" Jenny exclaimed. I held my breath. "You're the girl have sang at that contest, right?"

I let out a small sigh of relief. "Yep, that's me."

"You did a great job," Jenny complimented.

"Thanks," I said.

"Now, tell me," Jenny began, "are you afraid of extremely dangerous prisoners?"

"Nah," I said. "In fact, I betcha I could beat most of the dudes here in a fight."

"Tough girl," Jenny commented. "You should consider being a cop when you get older."

Me? A cop? This chic was seriously messed up. There's no way I'd ever do something like that. If she knew who I was, she wouldn't be saying that.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like a do a little concert for the inmates," said Jenny. "It might be good for them. What do you say?"

Who in their right mind would pass up a chance to party with a bunch of maximum security prisoners? Of course I was in!

"Eh, why not?" I replied.

"Great!" said Jenny. "I would recommend opening with a slower, more serious song to calm them down and capture their attention."

Yeah, right. Like I was actually going to do a slow song.

"Would you like a little tour of the area?" Jenny offered.

We agreed.

She showed us around all the obvious places, the ones where we wouldn't be killed. Then, we walked by a few cells. I was at the back of the group.

As we walked past, a pale white hand reached out and grabbed me. I turned and looked up into the face of a woman with purple hair and purple make up: Jupiter.

"Long time, no see, Venus," she said with and evil smile.

"Don't call me that," I said quickly.

"I'm lucky you showed up," she said. "You can bust me outta here, and then we can get Saturn and Mars from the other prisons."

"I'm not helping you," I said flatly.

"You have to," said Jupiter. "Once you're in, you can't get out. You're in this forever."

"Team Galactic dismembered," I pointed out. "You don't own me."

"On the contrary," said Jupiter. "You're still part of our family."

"What family?" I asked. "What family is like this?"

"It's more of a family than you would've had if Cyrus left you in the street where he found you," Jupiter said.

"I would've preferred it that way," I said.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Jupiter asked. "You used to be so into this."

"I was stupid and blind," I admitted. "I wish I could undo everything. I regret it all, and I know that in your heart you do to."

"I don't have a heart anymore," Jupiter said, looking down.

"I don't believe that," I said and walked away.

I don't know why I said those things. I guess it just really hurt to have her try to pull me back into my old life. My mouth took over, and I didn't even know what I was saying to her. I think I may have left an impact, which is what I wanted to do. She was like a sister to me, a good sister. I want to her realize that Team Galactic is over, and that she has no more right to hope about it. Basically, life sucks, and Jupiter's still living in this fantasy world where everything's ok. I have to finish the job and snap her back to reality. I think I know what slow song I'm going to sing.

-End of Chapter 9-


	11. Chapter 10

The songs in this chapter are "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson and "Undo It" by Carrie Underwood.

-Chapter 10-

I waited backstage for the time to go on. They had built a little stage in the cafeteria for me to preform on. On the stage was my guitar and a piano. Yeah, I can play piano.

I looked out into the audience. There was Jupiter, sitting in the back. I really hoped that this would work.

Finally, It was time for me to go out and preform. The prisoners gave me a rowdy welcome, mainly because I'm young and hot and they don't usually see girls like me. I took a seat on the piano bench and began to play the slower opening song.

_I will not make_  
_The same mistakes that you did_  
_I will not let myself_  
_'Cause my heart so much misery_  
_I will not break_  
_The way you did, you fell so hard_  
_I've learned the hard way_  
_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side_  
_So I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust_  
_Not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you, I am afraid_

_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_  
_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_I'm forced to fake_  
_A smile, a laugh, every day of my life_  
_My heart can't possibly break_  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side_  
_So I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust_  
_Not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you, I am afraid_

_I watched you die, I heard you cry_  
_Every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young, you should have known_  
_Better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain_  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side_  
_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_  
_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_Because of you, I am afraid_

_Because of you_  
_Because of you_

The prisoners had fallen silent. I blinked back the tears that had formed in my eyes. Never before had I ever had to embrace the feelings I've been having. As soon as my vision cleared, I looked out into the audience. Jupiter was trying unsuccessfully to keep the tears out of her eyes. Mission accomplished, I could now see the remorse that I knew she felt.

I stood up, grabbed my guitar, and began my other song.

_I should have known by the way you passed me by  
There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right  
I should have walked but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

_Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games_  
_I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_  
_And I never say your name and I never will_  
_And all your things, well I threw them in the trash_  
_And I'm not even sad_

_Now you only have yourself to blame for playing all those stupid games_  
_You're always gonna be the same and, oh no, you'll never change_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_You want my future, you can't have it_  
_I'm still trying to erase you from my past_  
_I need you gone so fast_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_  
_You had my heart, now I want it back_  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_  
_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

This time, I received obnoxious applause from the prisoners. I put my guitar away, and left the stage.

-End of Chapter 10-


	12. Chapter 11

The song in this chapter is "Marisol" by Emily Osment.

-Chapter 11-

It was now night. The concert was over, and we were set up outside. Maya was sleeping in her pink tent, and Nicolas and I were sitting next to the fire.

"Um, I know it's not by business to ask," Nicolas began.

"Get on with it," I told him.

"The songs you chose, why did you choose them?" Nicolas asked.

I gazed into the fire. "It's none of your business," I replied.

"I didn't think it would be," said Nicolas. "I just wanted to ask. It sounded really emotional, and if something's bothering you, I'd like to help."

I remained silent and kept staring at the fire just to avoid his caring eyes.

"Can I see your guitar?" Nicolas asked. "I wrote a song for one of Aunt Jenny's prisoners that you might like to hear."

I let him have the guitar, and he began his song.

_She held her face while she cried  
She told herself, girl you'll be just fine  
She doesn't know just where she belongs  
But for now she's got to run  
She kept her dreams inside  
For so long, for so long  
There's nowhere left to hide  
She's held on for so long_

_And she picks up all the scattered pieces of her life_  
_She lifts up Marisol, Marisol, Marisol take flight_  
_She finds that all she needs is in her heart_  
_She lifts up Marisol, Marisol, Marisol take flight_  
_And all the world is hers tonight_  
_Marisol, it'll all be alright_

_With nothing but her pocket change_  
_She makes her move, she heads to the train_  
_She's staring at her shoes and_  
_Fighting off negative thoughts in her brain_  
_Counting to ten inside she discovers another_  
_Way to put it out of her mind and recover, recover_

_And she picks up all the scattered pieces of her life_  
_She lifts up Marisol, Marisol, Marisol take flight_  
_She finds that all she needs is in her heart_  
_She lifts up Marisol, Marisol, Marisol take flight_  
_And all the world is hers tonight_  
_Marisol, it'll all be alright_

_Marisol got away, got away_  
_Marisol got it her way, her way_  
_And she's searching through_  
_The faces of the crowded street_  
_She's doesn't know a single soul_  
_But she feels so free_  
_And her spirit and her courage are all she needs_  
_And she flies, and she flies, oh oh_

_And she picks up all the scattered pieces of her life_  
_She lifts up Marisol, Marisol, Marisol take flight_  
_She finds that all she needs is in her heart_  
_She lifts up Marisol, Marisol, Marisol take flight_  
_And all the world is hers tonight_  
_Marisol, it'll all be alright_

"Was the prisoner named 'Marisol'?" I asked.

"Oh, wow, how could you have ever guessed that correctly?" he responded jokingly.

I laughed, holding eye contact with him the whole time. Here, in the moment, I was almost... Oh, what is that feeling? I was … attracted to him? Yes, that's what it was, attraction toward him. I started to picture what it would be like if he, in turn, was into me that way.

I quickly caught myself. With my history, I could never have any relationship like that. Especially since he comes from a family of cops. Besides, Maya has her eyes on Nicolas. She would probably give me up to the authorities if I took him from her.

Suddenly, the moment became overtaken by awkward silence.

"Well, good night," I said as I got up and walked over to a bush that I could sleep behind.

"Um, good night," he replied.

He must've found the moment awkward, too.

I curled up into a ball behind my bush and thought about the song Nicolas sang. A song about a girl overcoming a rough past and surviving life. That sounded so much like me. The song could have very well been called "Selena" instead of "Marisol".

Nicolas was so sweet. For some reason, he felt the need to sing that song for me, not knowing how accurately it fit my life. The fact that I could never be with him almost hurt.

Tears came back to my eyes, and this time, I let them out. I had never faced my feelings for Team Galactic until today, when I sang those songs specifically for Jupiter. The songs described both of our feelings, and for once, I didn't feel alone. A strange thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Hey, Nicolas?" I called out.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Marisol, that prisoner you wrote the song for, what was she convicted of?" I asked.

"She was a Team Galactic commander," replied Nicolas. "Jupiter, I think."

I froze. Jupiter was Marisol? Nicolas wrote that song for Jupiter, using her real name, to make her feel better. Oh, wow. The news was almost to much to handle.

I lay back down and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. My thoughts wouldn't stop racing.

-End of Chapter 11-


	13. Chapter 12

The songs in this chapter are "Sing" by My Chemical Romance and "Unpredictable" by ksm.

-Chapter 12-

The next morning, we were on the move again. Nicolas and Maya were chatting about who knows what. I wasn't paying attention, because I was too busy trying to stay awake. As you can very well imagine, I hadn't slept well last night. The news about Jupiter/Marisol didn't sit very well with me.

All of a sudden, I heard a song in the distance.

_Sing it out  
Boy, you got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out  
Girl, you got to be what tomorrow needs  
For every time  
That they want to count you out  
Use your voice  
every single time you open up your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys_  
_Sing it for the girls_  
_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're nuts_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it out_  
_Boy, they're gonna sell what tomorrow needs_  
_Sing it out_  
_Girl, they're gonna kill what tomorrow brings_  
_You've got to make a choice_  
_If the music drowns you out_  
_And raise your voice_  
_Every single time they try and shut your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys,_  
_Sing it for the girls_  
_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're nuts_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

_Cleaned-up corporation progress_  
_Dying in the process_  
_Children that can talk about it_  
_Living on the railways_  
_People moving sideways_  
_Sell it till your last days_  
_Buy yourself the motivation_  
_Generation nothing_  
_Nothing but a dead scene_  
_Product of a white dream_  
_I am not the singer that you wanted but a dancer_  
_I refuse to answer_  
_Talk about the past_  
_Sir and wrote it for the ones who want to get away_

_Keep running!_

_Sing it for the boys_  
_Sing it for the girls_  
_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_Sing it from the heart_  
_Sing it till you're nuts_  
_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_Sing it for the deaf_  
_Sing it for the blind_  
_Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

_You've got to see what tomorrow brings_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_  
_Sing it for the world_  
_Sing it for the world_

As we drew closer, I noticed that in our walking, we stumbled onto a music festival. I looked at a nearby poster. The band playing that song was called My Chemical Romance. Their song totally rocked!

Maya and Nicolas quickly took notice of our surroundings as well.

"A music festival? Awesome!" said Nicolas.

"Yeah!" Maya agreed.

"Selena, maybe you should-" Nicolas was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

Naturally, Maya was the one who cut him off. "I know what you're going to say, so please don't say it!" she pleaded. "You were going to suggest that Selena get a spot in the festival! Selena gets all the gigs! She should just sit out this one out and let us sing!"

"Us?" Nicolas asked. "You sing, too?"

"Of course!" Maya replied. "You and I should sing a duet!"

"I'm game!" said Nicolas. "That is, if Selena's okay with it."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine by me," I said. Then, I walked off to let them plan their song.

I walked around to a bunch of different stages and checked out a bunch of different bands. I stopped in front of the stage reserved for an all-girl band called ksm. The song that they were singing had caught my attention.

_Never sure what's in the future  
Never know, gotta wait and see  
Always ends with a different picture  
Than you thought it would turn out to be, yeah  
Make a plan then everything changes  
Circumstance out of your control  
Your whole world just rearranges  
That's how it goes _

_Just when you're ready to rock  
Suddenly the power goes out  
Just when you're not supposed to talk  
Somebody shouts  
Hey, life's so..._

_Unpredictable_  
_Ya never see what's comin'_  
_The future's all the sudden, yeah_  
_Inexplicable_  
_Sometimes you think you know_  
_But life's so_  
_Unpredictable_  
_Like rain on a sunny day_  
_Things don't always go your way_  
_Inexplicable_  
_It all turns upside down_

_Surprise party, read the invitation_  
_You find out it was yesterday_  
_The song you sing for a competition_  
_The other band, they choose the same, yeah_  
_Sometimes when you least expect it_  
_Good things can happen, too_  
_You get a call last minute, hot concert tickets_  
_Waiting there for you_  
_Just when you think you're sure_  
_No solution to be found_  
_Just when you think it won't work_  
_It all works out_  
_Hey, life's so..._

_Unpredictable_  
_Ya never see what's comin'_  
_The future's all the sudden, yeah_  
_Inexplicable_  
_Sometimes you think you know_  
_But life's so_  
_Unpredictable_  
_Like rain on a sunny day_  
_Things don't always go your way_  
_Inexplicable_  
_It all turns upside down_

_Unpredictable_  
_You never see what's comin'_  
_Inexplicable_  
_It happens all the sudden_

_Unpredictable_  
_Ya never see what's comin'_  
_The future's all the sudden, yeah_  
_Inexplicable_  
_Sometimes you think you know_  
_But life's so_  
_Unpredictable_  
_Like rain on a sunny day_  
_Things don't always go your way_  
_Inexplicable_  
_It all turns upside down_

Unpredictable. If that's not one of the best words to describe my life, I don't know what is.

After the song was over, I surrendered to my fatigue. I walked away from all the action and fell asleep, since I was finally tired enough to sleep no matter what was on my mind.

-End of Chapter 12-


	14. Chapter 13

The song in this chapter is "Fabulous" from High School Musical 2. This is my first time have two singers to one song, so we'll see how it goes.

-Chapter 13-

When I awoke, none of the stages at the festival were playing good music, so I decided to make my own.

I had Jynx and Ditto out of their poke-balls. They hadn't been out in quite a while. I leave them in their poke-balls most of the time to keep them away from Maya. They shouldn't have to suffer being around her the way that I do.

The three of us were composing a song together. We were doing well, when Nicolas' arcanine came to get us. The arcanine wanted us to climb on it's back so that it could take us to Nicolas, but I refused. I'd rather walk. I put Jynx and Ditto back in their poke-balls and fallowed after Arcanine.

Maya and Nicolas had apparently finished perfecting their act and wanted me to see it. When I saw those two, I couldn't help laughing out loud.

Maya was wearing a sparkly pink show-girl dress. I laughed harder when I saw Nicolas. He was wearing a sparkly pink jacket and a pink fedora.

Nicolas looked slightly embarrassed that I had laughed at him for something Maya was making him wear, and I suddenly felt bad for laughing at him.

"Just wait till you see our performance!" Maya exclaimed. "It's amazing!" She began to sing.

Maya:_ Its out with the old and in with the new  
Goodbye clouds of Grey, hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi  
Excuse Me Thank You  
Iced tea imported from England  
Lifeguards imported from Spain  
Towels imported from Turkey  
Turkey imported from Maine_

Nicolas: _We're gonna relax and renew_

Maya: _You, go, do!_

_I want fabulous_  
_That is my simple request_  
_All things fabulous_  
_Bigger and better and best_  
_I need something inspiring to help me get along_  
_I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

_Fetch me my jammy ju flip flops_  
_Where is my pink Prada tote?_  
_I need my Tiffany hair band_  
_And then I can go for a float_

Nicolas: _A summer like never before_

Maya:_I want more!_

Nicolas: _She wants fabulous  
That is her simple request  
All things fabulous  
Bigger and better and best  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

_Fabulous pool, fabulous splash_  
_Fabulous parties even fabulous trash_  
_Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling_  
_She's got to have fabulous everything_

Maya and Nicolas:_ Nothing to Discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect_

Maya:_For me!_

Nicolas: _She wants fabulous  
That is her simple request  
All things fabulous  
Bigger and better and best  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

Maya: _This won't do, that's a bore  
That's insulting, I need more!  
I need I need  
I need I need  
I need I need_

_I Need FABULOUS!_

Nicolas: _Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,  
Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile_

Maya: _I like what I see  
I like it a lot_

Nicolas:_Is this absolutely fabulous? Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous?_

Maya:_ Absolutely_

The performance was showy with bright flashing lights and confetti. I burst out laughing again. It would be even funnier to watch them preform on stage in front of everyone. They were scheduled to go on in an hour.

The hour flew by quickly, and it was time for them to go on. Nicolas was in a panic. Maya was nowhere to be found.

-End of Chapter 13-


	15. Chapter 14

The songs in this chapter are "Keeping Secrets" by Kicking Daisies and "Got Dynamite" by Demi Lovato.

-Chapter 14-

"Dude, where's PP?" I asked Nicolas.

"First of all, her name is Maya," Nicolas said sternly. "And I have no idea where she is! I can't go on stage without her. I don't sing. I'm only doing this because she asked me to."

"Chill," I said.

"I've sent some police friends of my Aunt Jenny out to see if they can find her," Nicolas said.

"I'll help you out with the performance," I told him. "First, lose the hat and the jacket."

Nicolas did as I asked. "What will we sing? I'm sure you don't want to sing the song Maya and I were going to sing."

Of course, he was right. "We're going to wing it."

"On stage?" Nicolas asked as if I had suggested the worst idea in history.

"Yes, a simple line-by-line," I said. I walked up onto the stage and announced into the microphone, "There has been a slight change of plans. Maya couldn't be here. I'm Selena." I covered up the mic and turned towards the band. "Play whatever you want," I said to them.

The lead guitarist started this killer solo, so I let him drag it out for a while. Then, I started with the first line. I only hoped that Nicolas would get the idea and fallow along.

Selena: _Something's gotta be wrong with you_

_I can't seem to read your mind_

Nicolas: _Is what they're saying really true_

_Or is it just another lie_

Selena: _Built up this wall just to tear it down_

_Was it worth your time?_

Nicolas: _Thanks to you things are different now_

_You have turned yourself around_

Selena and Nicolas: _How does it feel to be you?_

_You've got your eyes closed_

_'Cause all you do is see you_

_But you'll never know_

Selena: _I'll stop myself from falling for you_

Nicolas: _I'll stop myself from being used_

Selena and Nicolas: _I'll keep my secrets close_

_I'll keep my secrets from you_

Selena: _I'm not the one you thought you knew_

Nicolas: _This time the joke is all on you_

Selena and Nicolas: _I'll keep my secrets close_

_I'll keep my secrets from you_

Selena: _All's fair in love and war_

_I'll fight to even out the score_

Nicolas: _The rules are fair it's do or die_

_But knowing you, you'll never try_

Selena: _You lie to me, I'll lie to you_

_That's just what we do_

Nicolas: _I play this game to prove you wrong_

_So I can prove your not the one_

Selena and Nicolas: _How does it feel to be you?_

_You've got your eyes closed_

_'Cause all you do is see you_

_But you'll never know_

Selena: _I'll stop myself from falling for you_

Nicolas: _I'll stop myself from being used_

Selena and Nicolas: _I'll keep my secrets close_

_I'll keep my secrets from you_

Selena: _I'm not the one you thought you knew_

Nicolas: _This time the joke is all on you_

Selena and Nicolas: _I'll keep my secrets close_

_I'll keep my secrets from you_

Selena: _Oh you'll never know_

_Yeah you'll never know_

_Oh you'll never know_

_You'll never know_

_Oh you'll never know_

_Yeah you'll never know_

_You'll never know_

Nicolas: _Oh you'll never know_

Selena: _I'll stop myself from falling for you_

Nicolas: _I'll stop myself from being used_

Selena and Nicolas: _I'll keep my secrets close_

_I'll keep my secrets from you_

Selena: _I'm not the one you thought you knew_

Nicolas: _This time the joke is all on you_

Selena and Nicolas: _I'll keep my secrets close_

_I'll keep my secrets from you_

Nicolas: _Oh, you'll never know_

_Oh, you'll never know_

_Oh, you'll never know_

Nicolas was a natural. I was surprised at how quickly he pick up on that. It was almost scary. Of course I had secrets to keep from him, but did he have secrets to keep from me? I hate having these feelings for him. So much confusion involved.

One of Nicolas' police officer friends came back, so Nicolas ran off-stage to see what the police officer had to say. I stayed behind to hold off the cheering crowd. Now would be a good time to use that song that Jynx, Ditto, and I were writing.

_I can't take your hand and lead you to the water  
I can't make you feel like you don't feel  
But you know you wanna  
Find out how to crack me, log in, try to hack me_

_Underneath the surface there's so much you need to know_  
_It might feel like you're drowning but that's what I need to let go_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_You just might need dynamite_  
_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_Kick senseless my defenses_  
_Tell me what you're gonna do_  
_I need you to light the fuse_  
_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_You just might need dynamite, got dynamite?_

_I can't paint this picture just so you can hang it_  
_I can't wait for you to understand_  
_If you just don't get it_  
_Find out how to crack me, log in, try to hack me_

_Underneath the surface there's so much you need to know_  
_It might feel like you're drowning but that's what I need to let go_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_You just might need dynamite_  
_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_Kick senseless my defenses_  
_Tell me what you're gonna do_  
_I need you to light the fuse_  
_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_You just might need dynamite_

_When the walls come crashing down_  
_I hope you're standing right in front of me_  
_When my past lies all around_  
_'Cause all you need to save me is to intervene_  
_And make the walls come crashing down_  
_Got, got dynamite?_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_You just might need dynamite_  
_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_Kick senseless my defenses_  
_Tell me what you're gonna do_  
_I need you to light the fuse_  
_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_You just might need dynamite, got dynamite?_  
_Got dynamite? Got dynamite? Got dynamite?_

My feelings about Nicolas had been bothering me so much that I finally had to just sit down and write a song about it.

When the song ended, I went to see what Nicolas had found out from his friend. "So?" I asked.

Nicolas was very pale. "Witnesses saw her being harassed by some guys," Nicolas said. "Those guys shoved her into a white van and drove off with her."

-End of Chapter 14-


	16. Chapter 15

-Chapter 15-

I wanted to laugh, but something told me that this wasn't the right time.

"They have the van's license plate number, and have tracked it to an abandoned warehouse," Nicolas explained. "But apparently, Maya isn't a high priority, so the police aren't going to rescue her right away."

I really wanted to take pleasure in Maya's downfall, but I couldn't stand seeing Nicolas like this. He obviously has strong feelings for Maya and will do anything to get her back. I guess I'll just have to help.

"Then let's go get her ourselves," I said.

"Are you sure?" Nicolas asked.

"Don't doubt my strength," I answered.

Nicolas and I went to the location of the warehouse and started looking for Maya. Sneaking inside was easy. As we searched the warehouse, I heard a whining behind a closet door. The door was locked.

"Hey, Nicolas! I think I might have something!" I called. Locks are no match for me. Due to my Team Galactic training, I can open any lock.

Sure enough, Maya was behind the door. Her arms and legs were bound by think ropes, her clothes were torn up, and there was a dishrag shoved tightly into her mouth.

Nicolas was quick to untie Maya and free the dishrag from her mouth. "Maya!" he exclaimed.

"They have Marc, Milly, and Meribelle!" Maya cried. "They have my Pokemon!"

"Oh, Maya! I'm so glad we found you!" Nicolas said with relief.

"My Pokemon!" Maya cried.

I wanted to laugh at Maya in her messed-up state, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Behind her evil-queen exterior, she cares about her Pokemon just as much as any other trainer. I can't laugh at her for that.

"Maya, calm down and tell us what happened," I said.

Maya sniffled and blinked back her tears. "I was on my way to the stage do we do our number, and this guy comes up and starts bothering me. I held him off and walked away, but then his friend showed up. I still had things under control, but more kept coming. I was overpowered. They took away my Pokemon. Then, they pushed me into their van and tied me up. When we got here, they... they..."

"They what?" Nicolas asked.

"They raped me." Maya began crying again.

"WHAT?" Nicolas was outraged. Her pulled her close and hugged her tight. "Listen to me, Maya, I'm here. And as long as I'm here, nothing will ever happen to you."

"Oh, how touching," came a voice from behind.

"It's them!" Maya cried.

"Well, your little friend looks almost as appealing as you," one of the guys said, looking at me.

"Back off!" I commanded. I pulled out Jynx and Ditto while Nicolas pulled out Arcanine. "You take Maya and get out of here," I told Nicolas. "I"ll join you shortly."

"Alright, be careful," Nicolas replied.

I had quickly spotted where Maya's Pokemon were being kept, and I was going to get them. I had Ditto transform into Jynx, and we battle our way to the cage. I quickly opened the lock, and had Maya's poke-balls in my hands. Then, I made my escape and went to find Nicolas.

Nicolas had taken Maya to the nearest town and went to the hospital. I went to the Pokemon Center and had Maya's Pokemon checked out. Marc, Milly, and Meribelle were totally fine. Nicolas told me that Maya was fine, too, just shaken up.

We decided to sleep in the Pokemon Center to ensure that Maya would remain safe. Maya quickly returned to her usual self.

"I'm grateful to you for retrieving my Pokemon, but don't think that this changes anything between us," She said.

"Tell me why you want me to travel with you!" I said. "You owe me at least that."

Maya giggled. "You really wanna know? I'll tell you when we get there."

She is unbelievable! I save her and her Pokemon from a bunch of pervs, and she has the nerve to tell me that?

"Oh, and one more thing, I know that you and Nicolas have been getting close lately," Maya said. "But he and I are officially a couple now, so back off."

-End of Chapter 15-


	17. Chapter 16

The song in this chapter is "Better Than Revenge" by Taylor Swift.

-Chapter 16-

I can't stand Maya! She was right about her and Nicolas. The two of them have been acting all lovey-dovey since we rescued Maya, and it makes me wanna puke. Typical Maya, she has to mess up everything that's going good for me. It's ticking me off! I'm just mad enough to write a song about it.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_  
_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_  
_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_  
_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling and_  
_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_  
_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_  
_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_  
_That no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him, but haven't you heard?_  
_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him, but I always get the last word_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_'Cause I don't think you do, oh_  
_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_I don't think you do, don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_  
_Show me how much better you are_  
_See you deserve some applause_  
_'Cause you're so much better_  
_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

Maya better watch out, because this is the last time she's messed with me.

-End of Chapter 16-


	18. Chapter 17

The songs in this chapter are "What's It For" by Emily Curtis and "Pain" by Joanne Hogg.

-Chapter 17-

We were on the boat now, on our way to Kanto. Finally, it's almost time for Maya to reveal to me why we are even going.

I am making my over to a quiet, empty section of the deck to play my guitar by myself. It gives me peace to be alone with my music. As I rounded the corner, a dude bumped into me, and I dropped my music folder.

"Dude! Watch it! Oh, hi, Nicolas," I said as I saw him.

"Hey, Selena!" said Nicolas. "Are these your songs?" he said as he noticed my music sheets, which were now scattered over the deck.

"Yeah," I said as I went to pick them up. Nicolas starting helping me. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"Just because Maya and I are dating doesn't mean we have to spend every second of every day together," Nicolas explained. "She's working on a surprise in the cabin."

Together, we gathered all of my music sheets and put them back into my folder. He stopped and took notice of one specific song. "Could you play this one for me?" he asked.

I froze when I saw the song he was holding. It was a song I had written on my first night in the streets. "I don't think so," I replied.

"Please?" he begged.

"Well, alright," I said uneasily.

_I'm not too sure that I can go much farther_

_I'm not sure things are even better_

_I'm so tired of the me that has to disagree_

_I'm so tired of the me that's in control_

_I woke up to see the sun shining all around me_

_How could it shine down on me?_

_You'd think that it would notice I can't take anymore_

_Had to ask myself, what's it really for?_

_Everything I tried to do, it didn't matter_

_Now I might be better off just rolling over_

_'Cause you know I tried so hard, but couldn't change a thing_

_And it hurts so much I might as well let go_

_I can't really take the sun shining all around me_

_Why would it shine down on me?_

_You'd think that it would notice I no longer believe_

_Can't help telling myself, it don't mean a thing_

_Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh_

_I woke up to see the sun shining all around me_

_How could it shine down on me?_

_Sun shining all it's beauty_

_Why would it shine down on me?_

_You'd think that it would notice I can't take anymore_

_Just had to ask myself, what's it really for?_

This was the first time I had played the song since I wrote it, and I almost couldn't contain the tears that had formed in my eyes. I didn't realize how much I used to hate myself and my life. I couldn't stay there, in front of Nicolas. I got up and ran.

I ran straight into the entertainment lounge and sat in the back. I listened to the lounge singer sing a beautiful song.

_First we touch, and we hurt each other_

_Then we tear our hearts apart_

_We are too close, and I can feel the pain_

_Fill my empty heart_

_Is this pain too much for me?_

_Can I stay the same?_

_When this pain consumes my heart_

_Will I be able to hold on to my soul?_

_Kindness is something I don't want or need_

_The sunshine would just dissolve me into light_

_Give me a pain as pleasing as your sigh_

_So I can feel you all the day and night_

_And keep me from fading away_

_Even when we behold each other_

_Somehow our eyes do not meet_

_And when you hold me in your strong embrace_

_Still I feel no heat_

_But it gives me such delight_

_To feel you closer now_

_I know I am true to myself_

_Though it cuts deep into my heart somehow_

_Kindness is something I don't want or need_

_The sunshine would just dissolve me into light_

_Give me a pain as pleasing as your sigh_

_So I can feel you all the day and night_

_And keep me from fading away_

_Kindness is something I don't want or need_

_The sunshine would just dissolve me into night_

_Give me a pain as pleasing as your sigh_

_So I can feel you all the day and night_

_And keep me from fading away_

Something is changing inside of me. I'm clearly not who I used to be. I don't get it, but something's different. A big part of me is changing, and it hurts. I don't know how or why this is happening to me. I just hope it gets cleared up soon.

-End of Chapter 17-


	19. Chapter 18

The song in this chapter is "You Get Me Through" by Emily Osment.

-Chapter 18-

Finally! We were on Kanto ground. Maya had Nicolas and I blindfolded, as she was taking us to a secret location. Maya was pulling me along in her left hand and Nicolas in her right.

"Would you just tell us where we are going?" I yelled.

"You'll see when we get there," Maya replied.

"Have a little faith in Maya," said Nicolas.

"That's easy for you to say!" I told him. "She's _your_ girlfriend."

"We're almost there, just be patient," said Maya.

We stood still for a moment. Suddenly, the ground started to move. I could feel it, we were going underground via elevator. Then, the elevator stopped.

"You may take off your blindfolds!" Maya proclaimed.

I looked around. We were in a metal room. It resembled a waiting room and a Team Galactic training room put together in one. I knew that Team Galactic no longer existed, though, so I had no idea where we could be.

"Welcome to the basement of Team Rocket headquarters!" Maya said as she tore off her clothes to reveal a new outfit: a black mini skirt, a black long-sleeved mid-drift top with a red R on it, black high-heeled boots, black gloves, and a black headband. A standard Team Rocket uniform.

I was speechless.

"My street show with Marc and Milly was all a pokemon-stealing scam! When the audience would volunteer their poke-balls to me, I would secretly empty them into special Team Rocket poke-balls and give the audience back their empty poke-balls. Have you ever wondered why my Pokemon could beat your in one move? It was the Team Rocket training. Do you remember that smoothie shop we stopped in the first time you sang for me? That was really an undercover operation by Team Rocket to steal Pokemon! And I was the one who sent agents to steal Karen's Pokemon!" Maya explained. "I can't believe you had no suspicion!"

"On the contrary," said Nicolas as he tore off his his clothes to reveal a new outfit: a Sinnoh Police Officer uniform. "We've had you under suspicion for a very long time. That's why I accepted the offer to travel with you, to get enough evidence to arrest you! That's why we had to stop and visit my Aunt Jenny, to catch her up on the mission."

Now I was completely stunned.

"I thought you were a coordinator," said Maya.

"Only in my spare time and sometimes durring spy-type missions it makes a good cover-story," Nicolas explained.

"Well, either way it doesn't matter," said Maya. "Join me Nicolas! Be my male partner! We could accomplish great feats together!"

"I will never join you!" Nicolas asserted. "And if it wasn't obvious, we are so over!"

"We what about you, Selena?" Maya asked. "Will you, Venus, ex-commander of Team Galactic, join Team Rocket? Your awesome and outstanding skills in combat and crime could be well used here. Join me!"

"No, Selena! Don't do it!" exclaimed Nicolas. "You've come so far, changed so much, don't throw it all away! All your hard work at adjusting to a normal life, don't erase it all for another position of evil!"

"I... I... I can't do it!" I yelled.

"What? Why not?" Maya asked angrily.

"I can't get caught up in another organization that does terrible things to innocent people!" I couldn't believe the words I was saying. Was this the change that was happening inside of me? Yes! Yes it is! I will not, nor will I ever stoop to Maya's low pokemon-stealing level! I'm better than that! That's not who I am anymore!

"Fine! I guess we'll just have to lock you up, because we can't let you leave now that you're here," Maya said.

Suddenly, the room was filled was Team Rocket agents, to many to control. We were each thrown in a holding cell. Mine was right across from Nicolas'. For a while, we were silent. Then, I broke the silence.

"How long did you know?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked.

"You weren't surprised when Maya revealed my identity. How long did you know about my affiliations with Team Galactic?" I asked.

"I knew the entire time," Nicolas admitted. "You were also a person of suspicion."

There was more silence. Then, I broke the silence again with another question.

"If you knew about Maya, then why did you date her?" I asked.

"Because of you," said Nicolas. "I fell in love with the way you were changing and turning your life around for the better. Maya has a beautiful personality when she isn't being cruel to you, and I was hoping to see the change in her as well. I did fall for Maya, but we're just too different. She works for evil, and I work for good. I was too blind to see that at first. But, I don't love Maya. I never have. You're the one I love."

I didn't know what to say. I'm not very good with words. That's why I use music to express my feelings. Perhaps this would be a good time to use music instead of talking.

_I only wanted to thank you  
For telling me just how it is  
Never knew what to believe in  
'Till I heard the words straight from your lips  
I only wanted to ask you not to give up on me yet  
And I'll find my way through the darkness  
As long as your voice is there in my head_

_You get me through_  
_You help me get by_  
_You speak the truth_  
_When every thing else is a lie_

_Trapped in a world without colors_  
_Everything's so black and white_  
_You taught me how to discover_  
_You showed the way, you opened my eyes_

_You get me through_  
_You help me get by_  
_You speak the truth_  
_When every thing else is a lie_

_You get me through_  
_You help me get by_  
_You speak the truth_  
_When every thing else is a lie_

_It's a lot of things all at once_  
_But maybe we can figure it out together, together_  
_It's a lot of things all at once_  
_But maybe we can figure it out together, together_

_It's a lot of things all at once_  
_But maybe we can figure it out together, together_  
_It's a lot of things all at once_  
_But maybe we can figure it out together, together_

_You get me through_  
_You help me get by_  
_You speak the truth_  
_When every thing else is a lie_

_You get me through_  
_You help me get by_  
_You speak the truth_  
_When every thing else is a lie_

"You really do have a beautiful voice," said Nicolas.

"I agree," came a female voice. I didn't expect to see her back here so soon.

"What do you want, Maya?" Nicolas asked.

"I thought it over, and I can't do this to you," Maya said. She opened both of our cells.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't have it in me to be cruel to you anymore," said Maya. "You saved me from the kidnappers at the warehouse even though you could've just left me there to suffer various rapes and beatings and forgotten about me. Not only did you come to rescue me, you stayed behind to free my Pokemon. That means a lot to me, and I am forever grateful. Now go! I hold off the guards and accept the consequences or letting you go."

"Maya!" I called.

"What?" she asked.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, now go, before it's too late!"

-End of Chapter 18-


	20. Chapter 19

-Chapter 19-

Nicolas and I ran. We ran and we ran, looking for a way out. Maya had kept her word about holding off the guards, because we didn't see any.

"I found the door!" Nicolas called to me.

We dashed out the door and just kept running. Something caught my eye.

"Nicolas, wait!" I yelled. I ran over to a storage shed.

"Selena, is this really the time?" he asked me.

"Yes," I replied as I emerged from the shed holding four poke-balls. "These poke-balls belong to Karen. They need to be returned to her."

Nicolas nodded his head and we kept running. "How much farther do you think?"

"Until we reach a crowded area," I said. "They wont look for us there, it's too risky."

Soon, we did reach a suitable place to stop running: a busy city park. By the time we got there, we were both exhausted.

"We made it," Nicolas said breathlessly.

"Yeah," I said, "we did."

"I'm really proud of you for what you did back at Team Rocket headquarters," Nicolas told me.

"I just did what I felt I had to do," I replied. I handed him Karen's poke-balls.

"Why are you giving these to me?" Nicolas inquired.

"So that you can give them to Karen," I answered.

"You should give them to her yourself," Nicolas said.

"No, I can't," I said. "I'm going to turn myself in."

"Selena, you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. I've caused so many crimes and so much trouble-"

"Selena, please," Nicolas pleaded. "I can work something out with my Aunt, you don't have to go prison."

"Nicolas, I have to do this," I asserted. "Nothing you can say or do will change my mind."

Suddenly, he pulled me close and kissed me. It was a long and passionate kiss. I deeply enjoyed it in a way words could not describe.

I pulled away, tears streaking down my cheeks. "Just give these to Karen for me."

I walked away. I went to the nearest police station, proved that I was Venus, and signed my confession. Then, they read me my rights and took me to jail while I awaited for the trial at which I would be found guilty and taken to prison.

I stayed in jail for a few days. It really wasn't so bad. Compared to living off of pocket change and sleeping in an alleyway, it was a palace. One day, a police officer came and told me I could just go, that there was someone waiting to take me. It was an officer Jenny.

"We've worked out something special for you," she told me. We got inside her car and drove to what looked like a Pokemon Daycare Center. The basement of the daycare center was big and high-tech with many rooms. "Welcome to your knew home."

"I live here?" I asked, astonished.

"My nephew was very persuasive in getting you out of jail and onto a squad," Officer Jenny said.

"Nephew?" I asked.

"Hey, Selena," said Nicolas. "I told you I could work something out with my Aunt."

"I told you not to do that."

"But I did it anyway. What your doing here is that you've become part of a special squad whose mission is to take down Team Rocket," Nicolas explained.

"Wow," I said. "Who else is in the squad?"

"I am," came a female voice I never thought I would have to face again. "They tell me that you retrieved my pokemon from Team Rocket. Thanks."

"Um, your welcome, Karen." I could tell that things would be very awkward between us at first.

"And we've got something very special in our squad," said Officer Jenny.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"An inside operative," answered Karen. "She'll be able to tell us what goes on behind enemy lines."

"I'm setting up video connection now," said Nicolas as he hit some buttons on the keyboard. The computer screen that the keyboard was connected to was huge, like a big screen television.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me," said Maya as her face popped up on the computer screen.

"Maya! I thought for sure they'd lock you up or give you the death penalty for letting us go," I said.

"Nah, all they did was torture me a little bit and degrade me back down to the rank of a newbie, nothing I can't handle."

So, apparently, PP is good now, which means that she and Nicolas will probably get back together, and that's okay for now.

"So, does our squad have a name?"

"Yeah, it's Nicolas' Angels," said Karen. "It's a play off of Charlie's Angels."

"One guy," Nicolas began.

"And three pretty female agents," Maya finished.

"Even though I'm technically the head of the squad, since I'm the adult," explained Jenny.

Karen showed me to my room, and explained that we would all be living here. She said that the upstairs really was to be used as Pokemon Daycare Center, as a coverup that the squad's base was downstairs. Karen would be the only one to work in it, as she was the only one that Team Rocket would not recognize easily.

"I understand that you spent your entire life in Sinnoh, are you sure you are okay with just up and moving here to Kanto?" Karen asked me.

"Yeah, I didn't really have much of a home in Sinnoh, anyway," I answered. "What about you? You're from Sinnoh, too, right?"

"Yes, but I'm willing to do anything to stop Team Rocket, even if it means moving to a place I've never been before. They took my Pokemon from me, and that is not okay."

"I understand completely."

-End of Chapter 19-


	21. Epilogue

The song in this epilogue is "Live Like There's No Tomorrow" by Selena Gomez. Songs from previous chapters are also mentioned.

-Epilogue-

_If time came to an end today and we left too many things to say  
If we could turn it back what would we want to change  
And now's the time to take a chance come on  
We gotta make a stand  
What have we got to lose, the choice is in our hands_

_And we can find a way to do anything_  
_If we try to_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_  
_'Cause all we have is here, right now_  
_Love like it's all that we know_  
_The only chance that we ever found_  
_Believe in what we feel inside_  
_Believe and it will never die_  
_Don't never let this life pass us by_  
_Live like there's no tomorrow_

_If there never was a night a day_  
_And memories could fade away_  
_Then there'd be nothing left_  
_But the dreams we made_  
_Take a leap in faith and hope you fly_  
_Feel what it's like to be alive_  
_Give it all that we've got and lay it all on the line_

_And we can find a way to do anything_  
_If we try to_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_  
_'Cause all we have is here, right now_  
_Love like it's all that we know_  
_The only chance that we ever found_  
_Believe in what we feel inside_  
_Believe and it will never die_  
_Don't never let this life pass us by_  
_Live like there's no tomorrow_

_Be here by my side, we'll do this together_  
_Just you and me_  
_Nothing is impossible, nothing is impossible_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_  
_'Cause all we have is here, right now_  
_Love like it's all that we know_  
_The only chance that we ever found_  
_Believe in what we feel inside_  
_Believe and it will never die_  
_Don't never let this life pass us by_  
_Live like there's no tomorrow_

And that's how I got where I am today, in a recording studio, recording my first album. I have a music career, now. It's both a hobby and a cover-story for my real job as a spy in an awesome squad.

When Team Galactic broke up, I thought my life was over. I lived alone with my pokemon in an alleyway, conning people to make a living. I was basically dirt, galactic dirt. I never expected that I would be living in an awesome high-tech basement apartment with great friends and a job in law-enforcement taking down the largest evil group in the world.

My first album is now officially complete. Here's the track list:

1. Ghost of You

2. Mean

3. I Hate The Homecoming Queen

4. Cup O' Tea

5. Because of You

6. Undo It

7. Keeping Secrets _(Feat. Nicolas) _

8. Got Dynamite

9. Better Than Revenge

10. What's it For

11. You Get Me Through

12. Live Like There's No Tomorrow

Not bad for a first album, right? It's every song I sang during my transformation journey. These songs are very important to me, since I wrote most of them while I was changing from who I was back then to who I am now.

Anyway, as much as I like Nicolas, I'm not dating him right now. Neither is Maya. Nobody is dating anybody right now, since our squad is just getting started and there is a lot of work to do. That's fine for now, but I hope for that to change very soon.

Life has a funny way of being extremely unpredictable. You think your life's going in one direction, then it makes a complete turn-around. I'm happy with where I've ended up, though. I don't have to carry around the weight of my past anymore. All that matters is what me and the squad are doing now. We are working hard to bring down Team Rocket, no matter what the risk. We're doing whatever it takes to bring peace to the people that have suffered under Team Rocket. Basically, we live like there's no tomorrow.

-End of Epilogue-

Authors Note: Well, I thought that that was a nice way to give the story a complete feel to it. But wait! There are still many open-ended questions! What will happen between Selena and Nicolas? How is Maya fitting in with the other Team Rocket agents since she no longer believes in their cause? What is Selena's past and where did she really come from? These are all great questions, and I plan to answer them in the sequel, "Nicolas' Angels".

That's right, there will be a sequel. I'm taking a break from fanfiction over the summer to focus on my professional writing career (I don't actually have a professional writing career yet, but that's what I'm going to be working on over the summer). But don't fret! As soon as school starts up, so will the sequel. As I said, it will be titled "Nicolas' Angels", so watch for it! I'll see you then!


End file.
